macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Flashlight
Flashlight is the 18th episode of Season 1 in the remake version of MacGyver. Synopsis When Mac and the team travel to Hawaii to aid in earthquake relief efforts, they team up with Chin and Kono from the Five-0 task force to rescue a group of government scientists trapped in a building. However, as they work on the complicated rescue, a group using the chaos as a distraction aims to steal the top-secret weaponry from the scientists, on a special crossover episode. Plot In a Hawaii Five-0 cross-over, the team reroute to Hilo, Hilo, Hawaii as volunteers for Earthquake Relief with FEMA. Jack and MacGyver meet Kono Kalakaua and Chin Ho Kelly from the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force; Jack tells them about knowing Steve McGarrett. They rescue a group of government scientists trapped in a building by using a water jet cutter and radar detector. A Chinese group use the chaos as a distraction, aiming to steal the top-secret weaponry, called "Project 23", from the scientists in the building. Notes * Steve McGarrett, Adam Noshimuri, Hiro Noshimuri, Sara Waincroft, Nikki Carpenter and Mac's Grandfather and parents were all mentioned but do not appear. * This episode takes place in Hilo, Hawaii. * Jack Dalton reveals he has a sister. * Prior to their trip to Hilo, Hawaii, Mac stated they had just stopped a dictator from deploying a chemical weapon. There are 49 dictatorships in the world (21 in Africa, 18 in Asia, 7 in The Middle East, 1 in Europe and 2 in South America); ''however the most notable ones are North Korea and Syria, the lSyrian dictator having already released chemical weapons on his countrymen. * Angus MacGyver found out his father wasn't coming home on his 10th birthday. * Jack Dalton and Kono Kalakaua reference the events from Magnifying Glass when Jack called Hawaii Five-0 Task Force over Madison Gray which led into the events of Hawaii Five-0 episode Hahai i nā pilikua nui which Kono reveals the outcome. * Chin Ho Kelly tells Jack about his birthday resulting in his niece's kidnapping referencing the events of Hawaii Five-0 episode Ka’ili aku when he and Jack talk about birthday parties as Jack planned to arrange Mac's birthday. * Kono and Mac discuss Kono's marriage to Adam Noshimuri referencing A Make Kāua which was 2 years ago which Kono mentions, she also reveals that she met Adam through Hawaii Five-0 Task Force arresting his father, Hiro Noshimuri 8 years ago in the Hawaii Five-0 episode Ke Kinohihttp://hawaiifiveo.wikia.com/wiki/Ke_Kinohi_(episode), when Kono asks Mac if there was someone out there he likes, he mentions his ex-girlfriend Nikki Carpenter who betrayed her country in The Rising but was revealed to be a cover in Screwdriver. '''Deaths' Trivia * Lucas Till and George Eads both met Alex O'Loughlin behind the scenes, though he does not appear in the episode. * The Middle East is a transcontinental region centered on Western Asia and Egypt in North Africa. Quotes Angus MacGyver: If we were on Mars, I would be 14 years old and my next birthday wouldn't be for another 231 days. Jack Dalton: Mars? You're using Mars as an argument against birthdays? Sam Hopkins: Your boss was a little vague about your skill set. What is it exactly you guys do again? Angus MacGyver: A little of this, a little of that. Jack Dalton: Just point to the problem, we'll make it go away. MacGyver: I know I'm going to regret this, but I think... you should throw me a birthday party. Jack Dalton: Oh, yes. There it is. Angus MacGyver: Nothing too drastic. Jack Dalton: No, no, no. It'll be--it'll be classy, dignified, and intimate. Angus MacGyver: Isn't that what you were going to name your autobiography? Jack Dalton: Still is. It's also the way I'll describe your birthday party. * Amor Owens as Reporter * Rome Flynn as Kalei Special Guest star * Daniel Dae Kim as Chin Ho Kelly * Grace Park as Kono Kalakaua * Taylor Wily as Kamekona Tupuola Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episode